I Missed You
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: A saiyan thought to be dead calls upon his royal mate through a public radio station. How will the others react to this? And how will the saiyan’s mate deal with it? Yaoi, lemon, rape, AU
1. Radio Revival

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any characters from DBZ used in this fic but any names which you don't recognise are MINE and you will be heavily sporked up your ass if u use them without my permission!

Main Pairing: Radditz/Vegeta

Sub-Pairing: Slight Goku/Vegeta

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, lemon (eventually), alot of cursing, rape, mpreg

Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: A saiyan thought to be dead calls upon his mate through a public radio station. How will the others react to this? And how will the saiyan's mate deal with it?

Quick A.N- Another new fic! I'm getting more inspiration! Ok, but here's a promise for everyone ok? I hereby promise, that by the end of 2004 I will have completed 'What becomes of the broken hearted', 'Teaching of Love' and maybe 'Saiyan for Sale' and 'Dirty little Secrets'. But those last two aren't for certain coz I am going to be very busy in the next few months! I have my injection, my SATS, a mock GCSE which I'm doing a yr early coz im smart lolz and training for two big races! Yup, im running in the race for life (Breast cancer research) which is 5 miles and another race which is 13 so im gonna b busy training! Any reviews will be greatly appreciated and I'll reply in the fic notes to anyone with a question. K? Oh n this is set during the 3 years before the androids. Trunks has been born but Bulma and Vegeta re just good friends ok? Oh n of course everyone knows about lil Trunks! On with the fic!

I MISSED YOU

***********************************************************************************

Another song came onto the radio as everyone at Capsule Corps laughed and danced. Bulma was having one of her get togethers. Several of the female members of the C.C staff were currently cooing over how cute little baby Trunks was, as he gave them his father's patented death glare. He blew a bubble from his nose and all of the women began giggling and a few even clapped. Goku and most of his friends were sat on the couches, laughing about old times and the like. Bulma herself, was rushing around ordering the last finishing touches to decorations and the large decorated cake which would be for dessert. Many of the C.C staff were sat with their boyfriends and girlfriends around the radio as they waited for each dedication to their sweetheart to play. Everywhere was decorated in red, white and pink as was the traditional Valentines Day style. One man turned up the radio really loud so it could be heard over everyone's voices as the dedication for his girlfriend came on. As she heard her name on the radio, the girl squealed with happiness and planted a big kiss on her boyfriends expectant lips.

Meanwhile, a certain saiyan prince was stood in the corner, having been forced to come out of the gravity chamber to socialise with the other guests. He wasn't happy to say the least. Once he had seen Kakkarot, his mood for the day was ruined, as he still hadn't achieved the status of super saiyan. He looked over at his small son, and almost smiled at the glare those females were receiving from the tiny saiyan. He decided to go and rescue him. Afterall, the boy was to become as strong as the future Trunks. The future trunks grew up almost isolated from the world and he turned out fine, so Vegeta was determined not to lavish too much attention onto his son.

Walking away from his beloved corner, he stepped into the crowd of shrieking females and quickly plucked his son from the grasp of a red haired woman. She turned, about to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw how cute he was and started flirting with him. The prince, absolutely disgusted, walked away and planted his son into the arms of a surprised Bulma.

"I will not have my son gawped at by those pathetic females," Vegeta stated whilst pointing to the said females who were now all staring at him with love hearts in their eyes. Bulma merely rolled her eyes and walked away with Trunks who had a strange look upon his face.

Later that same evening, all of the C.C staff had left for home and only the members of the Z gang were left. Plates were scattered everywhere, and robots were running around trying to clean everything up. The radio was still playing, as a request from one of the Z gang was played.

"Alright guys! We have almost finished our requests for tonight! We have two more songs to play. The first is from Tien to Launch! I hope you're listening Launch!"

Launch, currently in her blue form, smiled that beautiful smile of hers and gave Tien a gentle kiss on his lips as 'Little Star' by Madonna began to play peacefully into the large room. Everyone smiled at Tien, who blushed slightly once Launch pulled back. She sneezed, and several people ran to the other side of the room. The blonde Launch simply smirked and tackled Tien, before ravishing him with her tongue. Nervous laughter filled the air as Launch gave them each a glare that could shrivel flowers. The song ended, and the last one was announced.

"Here's the final tribute guys! This is from someone who really cares about their sweetheart! This guy has personally asked our station to deliver a present to his special guy! Our delivery guy will be arriving any time soon, so I hope you're awake and listening prince Vegeta!"

Silence filled the room as everyone turned to look at the saiyan prince, who had his head tilted slightly to one side and a look of confusion upon his face.

" Now, I've been paid- er I mean asked to give the dedication in two languages so sorry for those of you who don't understand sayain, I think I said that right. Maybe it would be better if the guy said it into the mic, coz I can't say this! Sir would you please?" the DJ said. Some shuffling was heard in the background before a deep voice was heard.

"Mikay Valentines hache, mi amor. Re' fuchuramiso la cante. Re' amori der'e fro re' danc aste ij' zullo der'h de yu amreso gii, re' chibi koneko. Re' qarte hiik ri'ii con di dimanche lones anata retrif. Kii' kirei ouji, guiji suto mi. Conquestonitii defru, Radditz."

Everyone blinked at the strange language and the deep tone. They were shocked at how quickly the prince's expression changed. First he was horrified, then he was relieved, then he was shocked and now he was speechless. His skin had turned a sickly white and his mouth was open all the way. While he was in this state, Goku quickly snapped a couple of pictures, as this would be the last time they would ever see Vegeta like this. Quickly regaining his composure, Vegeta threw several ki balls at the camera, destroying it before he flew out of a closed window which smashed as he flew through it. As everyone tried to recover from their shock, they heard the familiar voice of their favourite DJ once more.

"Sounds quite romantic doesn't it everyone? Well this is what it translates into, for all you budding romance lovers out there looking for inspiration! 'Happy Valentines Day, my love. I missed you so much. I love you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, my little kitten. I shall see you when the full moon rises tomorrow night. My sexy prince, wait for me. Eternally yours, Radditz.' Well that about wraps it up! See you tomorrow night everyone and here is Radditz's request to his prince 'It's gonna be me' by N'SYNC!"

Everyone's eyes were now as wide as they could possibly go. Radditz was alive? And he was in love with Vegeta? "Guys, please tell me that didn't just happen." Bulma said, quite calmly considering what had just happened.

"Vegeta's gay? This is way better than I had hoped!" Goku shouted. Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes. They had all known that the innocent hero had had a crush on Vegeta for a long time, but had never done anything about it in fear of rejection and of making Trunks not exist. There was a knock on the door, which Bulma answered. She came back into the room holding a rather large package, a bunch of flowers and a card. "Who's the admirer Bulma?" Goku asked.

"These aren't for me. They're for Vegeta, from Radditz." Bulma replied as she set the everything onto he table. Everyone all wanted to open the box, but none could actually bring themselves to do it, as the prince would kill them. 

"I hope he comes back soon. I have a lot of questions. Radditz said he wanted to hold Vegeta in his arms again. So that must mean they were a couple before, obviously when he was serving Frieza." Bulma said. "I just hope that Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid."

*********************************************************************************

You like? You no like? Review with your ideas, comments and views please!


	2. History of Radditz

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any characters from DBZ used in this fic but any names which you don't recognise are MINE and you will be heavily sporked up your ass if u use them without my permission!

Main Pairing: Radditz/Vegeta

Sub-Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and light Tien/Launch, ChiChi/Goku

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, lemon (eventually), alot of cursing, rape, mpreg

Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: A saiyan thought to be dead calls upon his mate through a public radio station. How will the others react to this? And how will the saiyan's mate deal with it?

****

Answers to Reviewers:

****

Evil Blue Onna- I'll try to update all of my other stories ASAP but I ain't promising anything!

****

FlowerofBlackFire- Thankx ^.^ I try to make all my stories have an original plotline. 

****

Devil_raptor- *is sporked* Hey! The language was jumbled up letters with a bit of italian and japanese thrown in! As for the box, you'll find out this chapter ^.^

****

Ria- Yup there will be Mpreg! As for Geta-Chan been pregnant, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out ;)

****

Getarian- Don't worry, this fic is definitely a R/V coz Goku doesn't have a chance now that Radditz is back! ^.^

****

Dragonheart287- As with all my fics, it may take a while for me to update but I will continue! Thanks for all the compliments by the way *beams with pride*. And Radditz-Chan? Well depending on what my imagination comes up with then you won't know if how Radditz is alive is revealed this chapter unless you read it. 

Thankx for the reviews!!! Always remember to give your authoress a push (or spork in devil_raptor's case! Lmao) in the right direction to make her write more! Thank you!!!!!!!

I MISSED YOU

**************************************************************************************

The moon shone brightly upon the large Capsule House, as everyone departed for home. Hugs and light kisses were exchanged and they each said they would visit one another again soon. But Goku wasn't really paying any attention to his family or his friends. He was leaning against the wall outside as his wife and child said their goodbyes. He averted his gaze to the large disc floating in the sea of blackness that was the night sky. It was quite cloudy, so almost no stars were visible and the moon itself was partly covered by a thick black cloud. He sighed and whispered to himself, "Why is it what can make me truly happy is so far out of my reach?" He was brought out of his silent depression by ChiChi's loud shriek, telling him to take them home. 

ChiChi was absolutely delighted. Radditz and Vegeta could get together, and her Goku would finally get over that stupid crush! In her opinion, that stuck up prince was way too good for her Goku-Chan. But nooooo, Goku always had to believe in the best of people. This was tricky though, although she was certain that Vegeta would get back together with Radditz, what if Goku still didn't give up? He _was _quite stubborn when he needed to be. She became increasingly worried as the thought planted itself deep inside her mind and wouldn't leave. Even when Bulma and Vegeta had had a child together, that didn't stop Goku from loving the prince. She started. Did her ex-husband truly love the arrogant saiyan? This wasn't possible. She just had to have him back! Goku was hers! Silently debating in her head whether or not she should just give up on their relationship and let Goku follow his heart, she shouted for him to come and get her and their son. 

Meanwhile, on top of the highest mountain peak, stood a saiyan with long black hair and a familiar smirk on his face. He looked at his human watch, which read 5:00am. The sun would be rising soon. He would've used his scouter if that blue haired bitch hadn't stolen it from him while he was unconscious. He was almost certain it was her, as she seemed to be the only one who had arrived after the battle with a brain. She obviously wanted to use it to gain access to Frieza. Could she have been a spy? But why would Frieza send out spies to a backwater planet like Earth? He shook his head and his spikes lifted so that they settled inside his baggy trousers. From some perculiar earthling store, TopMan he thought it was called. His tail was slashing through the air like a knife as he thought upon everything that had occurred during the last few years.

He had lost the battle to his brother, Kakkarot. A lowly third class who wasn't even half his strength! But that baka had sacrificed his life to save this planet. Once he had awoken, he had noticed that he was alone, and his scouter was missing. Using what little remained of his strength, he had crawled to the remains of his space pod and weakly searched through the dust. After minutes of fruitless searching, he finally came across what he had been so desperate to find. It was a small vial, barely the size of his thumb, filled with something similar to saiyan DNA. Slowly opening the vial, he had swallowed the tiny amount of liquid inside and had instantly felt the large hole in his chest begin to heal. However, there wasn't enough to cure him completely. The hole itself had completely sewn itself back together, and his internal organs were all recreated, but he had become almost paralyzed. He could still move, albeit slowly, but he still required immediate medical attention. With his armour destroyed, he decided he needed to wear earthling clothes so he wouldn't be noticed. His prince was coming soon, and he could go back with him. After all, Vegeta had said he would kill Nappa on their next mission. He would steal the larger saiyan's pod! 

So, he had gotten himself to the nearest medical centre which he found out was known as a hospital. Unluckily, humans weren't as advanced in their technology as Frieza's army and so he had been forced to stay in a bed for several months. After the five months were over, his body had completely healed itself, no thanks to those nosey humans who had done nothing but sit and poke his tail all day. He had spent the remaining year training, to prove to his prince he was worthy of becoming his bond mate. They had slept together several times, each time better than the last, and Radditz was certain that the hot headed prince was his true life mate. But the prince wouldn't allow him to mark him, because Frieza would instantly notice as the bite mark is permanent, and never disappears. Not even a regeneration chamber would completely heal it. 

When the battle finally came, Radditz had hid behind a rock as Nappa had pummelled all those idiotic earthings and had watched his prince's expression. When Kakkarot had returned, he was astonished at how quickly he defeated Nappa and had almost laughed out loud when Vegeta had killed the big oaf for his weakness. Then came the battle between Kakkarot and Vegeta. It surprised him that Kakkarot was able to keep up with Vegeta. But as the battle raged on, it was clear his prince was losing. Although they had been to other planets where they had been ganged up on, this was completely unfair. Vegeta wasn't given time to heal, and although he had beaten the crap out of Kakkarot, he was still defeated when the small demi brat transformed. He was exhausted already, so he had no chance! He had been so wrapped up in it all, he forgot to go and inform his prince of his existence. He had been worried when Vegeta had blasted away, as he didn't know the location of Nappa's pod and so couldn't follow. However, he was immensly relieved when he saw it on the infernal box known as a television. This relief turned to shock quickly though when that pod _exploded_!

And so, since that fateful day, he had lived on this miserable planet, inside a cave on top of a mountain. He hunted for food in the lush forests below and drank the fresh water. He stole clothes when he needed to, mostly ones with band names. He had heard a few bands that humans listened to by flying over concert arenas, and had to admit they were pretty good. Something called rock. Currently, he had on a black T-Shirt with the band name Evanescence written across it. This was one of his favourites although the words and subjects of their songs hit a little too close to home. As the sun finally began to show, he walked back inside his cave to prepare for this evening. 

Bulma walked downstairs and to the kitchen and was immediately greeted by most of the Z fighters. Blinking in surprise she asked them the first thing that came to her mind. "What the HELL are you all doing here?!"

Several of them grinned and pointed to the box that was still on the table from the night before. "Vegeta's present? You all came here to see his PRESENT?!" she shouted.

"Hey chill out Bulma!" Krillen exclaimed.

"Yeah Bulma, we know we're early but we wanna see the expression on veggie head's face when he finds out what Radditz sent him! Besides, we wanna know what is inside!" Yamcha laughed. 

"Isn't he back yet?" Tien asked the angry blue haired genius.

"No! Now if you excuse me, Trunks needs his bottle so get the hell outta my way so I can get it!" Bulma angrily cried, a vein beginning to pop out of her forehead. "Go train outside or something! Vegeta isn't here so you can use the gravity chamber for all I care, Goku can stop him from killing you if he finds out you're inside, just get the hell out so I can have a moment's peace!!!"

Everyone quickly ran outside as Bulma steamed. She sighed as she went to the cupboards and pulled out a baby bottle filled with formula. She heated it up and looked up to the ceiling. "Where are you Vegeta?"

Outside, the Z fighters decided to just sit and talk for a while. It was too early to start training they decided. Besides, what with Bulma's frequent mood swings they might need their energy later!

"So what do you think's gonna happen tonight?" Krillen asked the fighters surrounding him.

"What do you think? Radditz'll probably come and fuck Vegeta's brains out!" Yamcha exclaimed, laughing loudly at the embarrassed expression on Goku's face. "What do you think Goku?"

"Well…er…I think Radditz might just wanna talk to him. Maybe Vegeta doesn't love him anymore and doesn't want to go out with him." 

Everyone laughed but stopped at the hopeful expression on Goku's face. "It is possible Goku. But my money's on Yamcha's idea." Tien commented, sad to be the one to have to say it as Goku visibly drooped.

"Hey but it still might not happen Goku man! I mean come on! Vegeta has to have noticed how you feel! Personally I think it's a little gross but if it makes you happy buddy then do what you want!" Krillen shouted. After a long period of silence, Krillen blinked and changed the topic. "So what do you think was inside that box?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I saw it move when we was in there!"

"Move? Come on Yamcha you're losing it!"

"No I mean it guys! Seriously, it did move! And I felt a ki presence in there, don't tell me you didn't!"

"Ok, maybe there was a ki presence."

"Ha! See! I was right! Something really weird is going on here. What could Radditz send Vegeta that moves?"

"Hmmm…we'll find out tonight. I'm really curious now." 

"Even after Vegeta opens the box guys, I'm gonna stick around. I wanna know how Vegeta feels." Said Goku.

"Ok Goku. Now, who's up for a spar?"

****

eeeeeennndddd chapter! Read and Review please!!! ^.^


	3. Unhappy Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any characters from DBZ used in this fic but any names which you don't recognise are MINE and you will be heavily sporked up your ass if u use them without my permission!

Main Pairing: Radditz/Vegeta

Sub-Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and light Tien/Launch, ChiChi/Goku

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, lemon (eventually), alot of cursing, rape, mpreg

Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: A saiyan thought to be dead calls upon his mate through a public radio station. How will the others react to this? And how will the saiyan's mate deal with it?

****

Answers to Reviewers:

Thankx for the reviews!!! Always remember to give your authoress a push in the right direction to make her write more! Thank you!!!!!!! .

I MISSED YOU

The sun began to set, casting a dark shadow over the land where everyone was training. As they noticed the sun setting, they felt a ki presence make itself known.

"Is it Radditz?" Yamcha asked.

"It feels like him. But it has been a while since I last felt his power," said Goku.

"He's flying to Capsule Corp!" Krillen shouted.

A few minutes passed, as they felt Radditz's ki get closer. They turned their heads, as they felt him land in the forest near the city.

"Should we go see?" Tien asked.

"Well of course we should! Man, get with the programme!" childishly laughed Yamcha.

The other four rolled their eyes and began to run towards Radditz's location. They soon came to the bushes next to the clearing where Radditz was situated. They knew that Radditz could feel ki now, so if they had flown he would have sensed it. They looked up from the darkness and saw him.

"He doesn't look much different", whispered Krillen.

"He's still wearing the kind of spandex that Vegeta wears. But he doesn't have the armour," said Tien.

"Of course he wouldn't wear the same armour, it would have a giant hole in it!" said Goku.

They all turned their heads as the sun finally set completely and the full moon rose up into the night sky. It shone down onto Radditz, and a couple gulped as they noticed his tail. But Radditz didn't transform. He just stood and stared at the moon with a smirk on his face.

Nobody questioned why he wasn't transforming, they were just glad he wasn't. They sat and stared at Radditz as he stared up at the moon for hour after hour, waiting for his prince. Three hours passed, and Vegeta still didn't show up, but Radditz seemed content to wait. The others however, were getting very bored.

"Where is he Goku? Shouldn't he be here by now?" whispered Choutzu.

"I don't know. He's masking his ki."

More time passed and everyone began to regret not going to the bathroom before they had left. They knew that Radditz would hear them if they dared to move. Hours passed by slowly, and still Vegeta didn't show up. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore and simultaneously they turned around and pissed on a tree. They held in their satisfactory sighs, not wanting Radditz to hear them. They were lucky he hadn't heard them as they relieved themselves!

Krillen looked at his watch. "It's midnight guys. Do you think he maybe isn't coming?"

"It's definitely a possibility. Been over 6 hours fashionably late is not normal!" Yamcha said.

"Come on guys. Let's go. ChiChi's gonna kill me…" Goku sighed.

As they turned to leave, they saw a flash of light reflecting in the stream. First they thought it was only the moon's rays, but then they noticed it coming closer to where Radditz was sitting on a rock beside the stream. They turned around completely, as they saw the black spikes of Vegeta's hair come up from underneath the water. Radditz turned around in shock before smiling, as he saw his beloved rise from the water's depths to lean on the rock he was sat on.

"Glad to see your affection for me hasn't changed," said Vegeta. "Content to wait out all night until I showed up were you?"

Radditz just smiled wider. "As a matter of fact, I was."

Vegeta's eyes shone in the moonlight, and Radditz became lost in their glow. The prince just smiled and the Z gang gasped. It was a true smile, not a smirk or a mocking one. Everyone shook off their astonishment, as Radditz leant down until he was nose to nose with the prince.

"You know Vegeta, I have been waiting a long time to see you."

"I hope I don't disappoint you," Vegeta said playfully.

"Oh you most definitely don't."

"So, am I the only one you are searching for Radditz? You seem to have been preparing for our meeting for a long time."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint YOU if I was so careless to not plan out everything in detail."

"Well, what is the next part of your detailed plan?"

"Well, my little prince, I plan to fuck your brains out, is that ok with you?"

Vegeta laughed, as did Radditz, before he rose out of the water completely to rest on the bank. "Tell me, oh devoted one, how exactly do you plan in getting me to agree to let you fuck my brains out? You seem to forget that we were not on good terms when you left for Earth."

"How could I forget? I told you before Vegeta, I'm really sorry."

"A true warrior should never have to beg for forgiveness, because they never do anything which needs forgiving. You should have thought with your brain, and not with your dick like you always do!"

"Come on Vegeta! I was drunk ok?!"

"Oh and that makes it all better now does it?"

"It's not as if we were bonded Vegeta!"

Radditz immediately realized his mistake, as Vegeta turned to look at him with daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Oh yes, we were not bonded. How could I possibly forget that?! Maybe it was the fact that you were constantly sleeping around behind my back which stopped me from mating with you! Perhaps I should not have allowed Frieza to take me, and died along with everyone else on our planet! Maybe then in the afterlife I could mate with someone who isn't as selfish and dishonorable as you!"

Radditz struggled to find the right words to make everything better. But nothing could take away the pain that filled Vegeta's soul. Nothing. Once more, he didn't think before he spoke and therefore sprouted the most horrible counter-attack from his lips.

"At least I wasn't weak enough to be raped by that fucker frieza!!!!!"

Vegeta stepped back slightly. "What did you say?"

Radditz stayed silent, as Vegeta lunged at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! THAT'S REALLY RICH RADDITZ! ANOTHER REASON FOR NOT MATING WITH YOU! I WOULD NEVER MATE WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T PROTECT ME!"

"But…you don't need protecting Vegeta…you're the strongest person I know.."

"Oh REALLY?! WELL I WASN'T THEN WAS I?! BASTARD! YOU WANTED TO MATE WITH ME SO BADLY AND YET YOU WEREN'T WILLING TO STOP THAT FREAK FROM RAPING ME?!"

"I wasn't strong enough either!"

"Oh so you were scared?" Vegeta sneered. "**Coward! **Try been raped when you haven't learnt how to ignore pain yet and then you'll know the true meaning of fear!"

Radditz couldn't say anything else to stop Vegeta from screaming at him. He allowed the prince to scream at him for the next few minutes, until his insults began to contain less malice. Soon, Vegeta became silent, and then Radditz started to speak again.

"Look Vegeta, my prince. I didn't wait for all this time to argue with you. I hoped we would be able to put all that behind us, and start from scratch. Frieza is gone, this I know, he is not here to hurt anyone anymore. There is no one else in the universe I would rather mate with, then you. Even if it takes me years to build up your trust again, I will gladly wait. You said that warriors never do anything which needs forgiving. Well, if that is true, then I am not a warrior. Forgive me ouji-sama, please?"

Vegeta stared at Radditz for a few moments, as his speech sunk in. He finally reached out and took Radditz's right cheek into his palm. Radditz leant into it, sighing softly.

"You are forgiven."

Raddtz jolted at that, surprised that Vegeta didn't just kill him. Instead, he had been forgiven. A bright smile plastered itself to his face and he hugged Vegeta so tight that the prince began to suffocate.

"Get off me you baka!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Radditz loosened his grip but still held onto the petite body of his prince. He looked up into Vegeta's eyes and was pleased with what he found there. The beginnings of trust, and maybe, love.

The tall saiyan raised a hand to Vegeta's cheek and he moved his face towards Vegeta's. When Vegeta didn't move away, he continued to move closer until his lips touched Vegeta's.

Just as their lips touched, they heard a thump and a ki presence made itself known.

****

END CHAPTER! Sorry but no lemon yet! . this chapter was all about forgiveness and the build up of trust. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review with comments and questions!!


End file.
